An Ending Ascent From Death
by Insanityisgood25
Summary: 5x13 alternative ending. What would happen if Merlin made it to Avalon in time? What would happen? BAMF!Merlin, bromance, everything . . . Twoshot
1. Ascending from Death

**A/N **

**PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED THE SERIES 5 FINALE**

** Okay so I was disappointed with some aspects of the finale, mainly the deaths of two AWESOME characters. So here is my fix it fic for the series 5 finale.**

**I recommend listening to Brian Eno-An Ending (Ascent) with this fic-it gave me the inspiration to write this.**

**I don't own Merlin and I don't own Brian Eno's An Ending (Ascent)**

**Enjoy-Read, review, favourite, follow, PM, whatever!**

**Insanity :D xx**

Morgana Pendragon's body lay on Avalon's shore, still and unmoving.

Her life was a beautiful, but destructive one-her death was the same and the time that transpired after her last breath was inhaled would also be the same.

Emrys stood above his doomed destiny, Excalibur still clutched in the pale warlocks hands. With watery eyes, he took his eyes off of the once beautiful person to The Once and Future King's. Merlin felt a sorrowful presence fill him; he was supposedly the most powerful warlock ever to walk the Earth, yet he couldn't stop the paling of Arthur's skin from the immense blood loss from the wound inflicted from the late Sir Mordred.

Merlin loosed his grip on the sword forged in Dragon's breath and walked over to Arthur's weakening body.

"Just hold me." Such simple words uttered hung in the air as if they were a marvellous speech for all to hear. The two sides of the same coin were both silent and still for but a second as the world awaited The Emrys' response to The Once and Future King's request.

The answer was in the form of a gentle embrace filled with soft sobs.

"Merlin. I need to tell you something that I've never told you before..."

A pause for the world was, once again, listening.

"... Thank you..."

Something so normal, yet so foreign to fall from the king's lips filled Merlin with unbelievable grief. This was the most arrogant, cabbage-headed prat of all time and he was _thanking him?!_

No.

No. He couldn't lose him.

No. He couldn't let him die.

NO!

"No..." Merlin murmured. Merlin picked up the now unconscious Arthur and carried him, his head resting on Merlin's chest, to the soft lapping waves of Avalon's lake.

"Please..." Merlin whispered to no-one in particular, the plead carried by the breeze. "Please don't let him die... please!" The cries were heard; a faint cry encompassed the many kingdoms of Albion.

The Once and Future King's body lay on the sandy shore of the lake and The Emrys' body was hunched over Arthur's body, protecting his King even in death as he sobbed his heart out for the lake to hear-the breaking of a destiny and a soul would be unbearable for any mortal to bear, but anyone who had met Emrys knew that he _was magic._

Unknown to the many creatures that wandered the Earth, the heavens looked upon the scene to see the Once and Future King's aura start to mingle with The Emrys'; the gold and blue intermingling together, creating an intricate stranded web of colour.

And unknown to Emrys, his eyes swirled gold: not flashing like they did when he cast a spell.

For he was using the magic of life and death.

As Morgana had been slain to protect her half brother's life, her life had been sacrificed for Arthur's. However, because she was slain by Excalibur, Arthur would have to be touched by the water's magic that had protected the sword for many years before it was placed in the stone and then later placed in the hands of a young king.

But protecting The Once and Future King had become a subconscious act for The Emrys, so while the warlock manservant sobbed, he was oblivious to the ever increasing tempo of the lake's waves-the waves were still soft, but they now had a purpose.

The world was silent as the Gods sung for The Once and Future King and his Emrys.

And slowly, ever so slowly, Freya, the Lady of the Lake, rose from Avalon's waters, her hair curled and her white dress flowing around her just like the lake's waves. Her quiet movements never gave her love any reason to look up from his crouched position as he cried.

As Freya joined in, singing with the heavens, Arthur's eyes, under closed lids, started to swirl just like Merlin's.

They were truly two sides of the same coin.

And so the brothers of different blood both went through the same emotions-one showing his grief to the world and the other trapped in the prison of his mind-they showed the world the greatness of what was once prophesised at the dawn of time.

And painstakingly slowly, Arthur regained his strength as Merlin slowly lost his. And because of Merlin's mass magic, he fell unconscious, his head landing of Arthur's chest, the slow rise and fall of life flowing through his body.

Many hours passed, the sun moving across the sky: The Emrys still holding his Once and Future King. But many hours away, you will find a distraught Sir Percival sobbing over Sir Gwaine's broken and limp body, dry blood still found from the incision that the Lady Morgana made, trying to get the snake to feed off of the mind of such a noble knight. But not even the gods would have predicted the next thing to happen.

The Emrys' magic had flowed throughout the land of Albion, rising the ones that had sacrificed for fates foul intentions. And every one of them was shown the mercy of The Emrys' magic: a choice was made for each and every man that fell on that fateful day; to either choose to stay with the living or pass to Avalon. So every man, woman or child was given the choice, whether in the forest or at the bloody battlefield at Camlann, to live or die.

Every one of them saw the blue and gold magic that flowed throughout the land.

Sir Strength chose to stay with the living.

The slow rise and fall of Gwaine's chest alerted a very bleary Percival to the wonder of such a miracle.

The wonder of magic.

So, under the sky of sunset, The Emrys awoke to the colours of blue and gold across the sky-the sun and the blueness, mingling together. The Once and Future King was smiling at him, knowingly.

Singing erupted once again for the brothers as the whole land itself roared with the euphoric state of simply being alive.

"Thank you Merlin."

"I suppose you're welcome. Can I have those two day off now?"

**One more chapter to go!-Hope you've enjoyed it**


	2. Ascending to Camelot

"The King is dead."

Sir Leon's deep timbre echoed throughout the crowded Throne room. Many mourned the loss of not just a king, but a friend to all. Many also mourned the loss of family and friends that had lost their lives in the Battle of Camlann.

Just as Sir Leon inhaled the next breath to say 'Long live the Queen', the wooden doors were blasted open.

A raven haired man, hands facing forwards, neckerchief tied, stood in the threshold, his eyes going back to kaleidoscope blue.

Only two people in the Throne room noticed the colour change of their friend and ward's eyes.

"The Once and Future King is _not dead!_"

As if in slow motion, King Arthur rounded the corner into the Throne room, armour, cape and most importantly, Excalibur all in perfect condition, adorning the King.

And if anyone noticed the way the King looked at the Servant with reverence in his eyes, many would be confused until the end of a very busy day.

The Once and Future Queen jumped up from her throne and ran to her husband, her strong, courageous husband wrapping his arms around her waist, twirling her around the air, laughing in pure delight. Arthur put Gwen back down on the ground, still holding her, and said to her, "I have something to show you." As Arthur said this, many knights that had been sacrificed over the past trying months came through the doors.

Back from the dead.

Merlin smiled and slipped out of the room, not noticed as the crowd of hundreds of people came through the throne room, shouts and cries of joy circling the castle as people spotted their loved ones.

"Everyone," the king said to the people in the Throne room after a good half an hour, "let me tell you who did this!" People quietened down, still holding their loved ones closely to their chests.

"A sorcerer saved us all." Murmuring erupted around the room. "And we should thank him for all for what he has done. He has saved us more times than any of us will ever know."

Arthur, still holding Gwen, started to walk to the balcony to address the ever growing crowd to hear their king, but thought against it. He didn't want to be above him, so high. So therefore The Once and Future King, with his Queen, walked throughout the castle to the courtyard where the steps led to the castle entrance.

The crowd turned and gasped to see their king on the same level as them. It spoke so much to them that it could never be addressed in words.

"People of Camelot, we have suffered greatly over several years. Being ruled by my father, may he rest in peace, and then my own sister's misguided betrayal has not helped us. But there was and will always be a shining light to the darkness. This man has believed in a rule that I can only hope to bring to the land. He's helped us all in so many ways and he has shown great loyalty is the recent battle at Camlann.

He thought I was dead, but never stopped trying to keep myself alive, even if I didn't thank or understand the situation he was in for all these years. He brought us the life that only he can give. He was the sorcerer at the battle of Camlann who destroyed the Saxon's forces and slayed the Lady Morgana Pendragon.

For the mighty Emrys walks among us as a common man and I wish to thank him for what he has done for us."

A white bearded man walked out from the crowd, dressed in red robes and he clutched a staff. His bright blue eyes looked around the crowd, causing a familiar stirring among many of the citizens of Camelot.

The man walked with an air of grace that no-one that age could muster. His head was held high.

Many knights from the battle saw this figure on the hills that dreadful night and felt gratitude flow through their veins-this single man brought breath back to their bodies.

The elderly man kept walking to the king on the steps until he stood right in front of him.

He dropped to his knees. His voice rung across the courtyard.

"I swear fealty to The Once and Future King of all of Albion." As Emrys said this, his hair started to recede and darken, his wrinkles on his skin disappear to show someone Camelot knew very well.

Merlin stood up from his knees, the brightest smile anyone could even conjure up in their head, showing, shinning like a thousand suns.

Arthur's face showed the same bright smile and then dropped to his knees.

"I swear fealty to The Emrys, advisor of The Once and Future King."

The knights, after their shock, started to cheer. Gwaine, Elyan, Percival and Leon the loudest, awe etched on their noble faces as they saw their friend display little of his great magic.

Arthur rose back to his feet and grasped Merlin's forearm in equality, for the brothers were now equals in the world.

And slowly, the rest of Camelot cheered, clapped and sang. This chorus of noise sounded very similar to the chorus of music the universe gave to the coin, however this sound, not distinguishable like the last, would live in the hearts of men for centuries to come.

"It's an ending," Arthur murmured to his friend.

Merlin looked at him. "Every ending is only a beginning. For you, it was an ending ascent from death and now this is the beginning of Albion."

Arthur gave his friend the look that distinctly told him to _shut up._

Merlin laughed at his friends antics. "I will, only if you give me those two days off, though."

And let's just tell our readers that quite a few goblets were chucked at Merlin's retreating figure that night. And after two, very emotional evenings, The Once and Future King and The Emrys still battled, side by side in many a quest, but now they truly knew themselves.

A Half knowing his other Half.

**I hope that allows everyone to imagine (or read) their own series 6 now. Look on my favourites if you want any-I've favourite LOADS!**

**Thank you again for reading...**

**UPDATE- I've gone through some errors that I found-Thanks to Ocean Mint Leaves and Guest reviewers sword and leonarema for pointing out the whole fealty thing... oh dear indeed AND a massive thank you to all the people that have favourite, followed, reviewed etc-It means sooooo much to me, so thank you so much. YOU are awesome!**


	3. Post finale fic

I've posted my post finale fic-It's called, Don't Worry Child.

Check it out :)

Insanity x


End file.
